


A Well-Deserved Break

by DktrAgonizer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DktrAgonizer/pseuds/DktrAgonizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina and Diedre pull Edward away for a break from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well-Deserved Break

It’s all too often that Diedre and Nina find him immersed in work with such a single-minded focus that all time slips away from him. He’s five hours deep into drafting up plan after plan, traps and locations and calculations and musings all scribbled out over dozens of papers. He stops only once, a brief moment somewhere in the middle, to eat something he can’t recall whenever Diedre places it in front of him.

It’s Nina who stops him next time, and she does so with only one word. “Eddie,” she says, and it’s soft, soft enough to file away and ignore if not for the tone laced into the two syllables. He finishes scratching out the numbers in his head before he lays his pen down on the desk and looks up. Nina’s leaned against his desk, fingers half-curled, a sly little smile on her face. She’s wearing a strapless dress, purple, and - by the looks of it - a push up bra underneath.

“Nina,” he replies, letting his gaze slide admiringly up and down her torso as she continues to smile at him. “Can I help you?”

She lets out a little giggle, one that still sets his heart fluttering in such a pleasant way. Nina reaches out with one hand and places it on his shoulder. “I’m here to help _you,_ dear. You’ve been working half the day away! You need a break, hon.”

Edward brings one of his own hands up to cover hers as her thumb lightly rubs against the side of his neck. His first impulse is to argue - he doesn’t need a break, he’s made good progress here, he’s on a _roll_ \- but there’s an undeniable ache in his limbs from sitting still for too long. That, and the expression on Nina’s face give him pause; he knows that expression well. Idly, he wonders if the bra is the only thing she’s wearing under that dress.

“I do suppose you’re right,” Edward says with a small sigh. “Maybe I’ll leave the rest of this for tomorrow.” He drops his hand and scoots back in the chair. Nina’s hand pulls back from his shoulder as he gets to his feet, wincing as his stiff muscles protest. He stretches, pullings his arms up over his head and letting his neck roll.

“Get yourself something to drink,” Nina says, straightening and placing her hands on her hips. “And maybe a bite to eat? Diedre and I can help you stretch out after.” The wink she throws him is enough to set his heart fluttering again. “Meet us in the bedroom when you’re good.” She walks off before he can reply, and Edward settles on watching the way her hips sway as she leaves the room. The dress is short; it stops just past her ass, which is finely accentuated indeed by the close-clinging material. She’s got on green tights that stop right above her knees, and it leaves a nice gap of flesh between them and the dress.

He moves only once she vanishes from sight. He’s not slow about getting himself something to eat and drink, but he doesn’t rush either. They’ll wait for him. They always do. And waiting is exactly what they’re doing when he steps into the bedroom, nerves tingling with the anticipation. They’re both relaxed on the bed, leaned against each other, and their quiet talking ceases as soon as he’s through the door.

Diedre’s wearing a low cut sweater in black and a pair of hand-dyed green and purple leggings on underneath. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and gets up. “Long time no see,” she teases as she takes Edward’s face in her hands. She’s taller than him and she has to bend just a little to plant a quick kiss on his mouth. “We’re glad you decided to unwind,” she says, letting her lips brush against Edward’s ear as she speaks. “It’s been a while.”

“It’s only been a few days, my dear,” Edward says, letting his hands rest on her hips. He can feel her breath ghosting over his ear, and it sends a pleasant shiver down his spine. Diedre’s hands fall to his shoulders as she takes his ear in her mouth, gently, and Edward gives a satisfied hum. And then there are hands on his hips and a mouth on his neck.

“We’ve missed you,” Nina mumbles against his flesh, her hands circling around to rest over his crotch. He can feel her front press against his back and Edward pulls Diedre in closer so that he’s penned in on both sides. He’s already growing hard at the contact; the feeling of one mouth on his ear and one on his neck is wonderful, warm, and he’d be content to just stand here forever and let the girls work on him, but Diedre’s pulling away soon enough. As soon as she does, Nina steps back.

He doesn’t have time to say anything before they’ve swapped places. Diedre settles herself behind him and her hands rest on his stomach as Nina takes the front, her hands resting on the back of his head. Nina’s shorter than him and usually he’d be the one to have to bend down to kiss her, but her heels have them on an equal height. She kisses him longer than Diedre had; it’s slow, passionate, and warm, and he’s half-focused on this and half-focused on the way Diedre’s mouth is moving against the other side of his neck. Soon Nina’s face moves to take his other ear in her mouth, and Edward contents himself again to just stand there under their ministrations.

And then the two of them lean in against him, and suddenly the warm wetness is gone from his ear and his neck as they kiss each other over his shoulder. Edward's hands move from where they'd been resting on Nina’s hips to slide up until his fingers are touching the bare skin of her upper back. “Girls,” he breathes, and he can hear them giggle into each other's mouths.

They pull away and then there are Nina’s hands on his chest, undoing his jacket buttons, and Diedre’s hands circle around to work on his belt. “Patience, darling,” Nina tells him with a wink. She's got his jacket open now, and he shrugs it off easily. Nina takes it and folds it, nice and neat, and lays it on a nearby chair while Edward pulls off his shirt. That, too, gets folded up and set aside. Diedre, meanwhile, has his belt undone and off, and tugs down expectantly on his pants.

It's with maybe a touch of eager impatience that Edward discards his pants, boxers, socks, and - finally - the gloves. Everything is placed on the chair, carefully folded, and Nina leads him to the bed by his shoulders. “Restraints?” she asks as Edward seats himself on the edge. 

In response, Edward shifts himself to the very center and lies flat on his back, arms stretched out above him. He raises his head to watch as Diedre fetches the ribbons - green silk - and hands two of them to Nina. Diedre works at his feet, winding the material around his ankles and then securing it to the bars at the end of the bed, while Nina does the same for his wrists.

As soon as that's done, Diedre sits on the edge of the bed and begins to slide off her leggings. Nina and Edward watch her as she tosses them rather unceremoniously on another chair. She's got some red lacy panties on underneath, something Edward bought her for Christmas last year. Nina gets to her feet and stands in front of Diedre, hands grabbing at the hem of her sweater and pulling it up and over her head. She’s got nothing on underneath that.

Edward doesn’t exactly have the best view, restrained in the middle of the bed like this, but he watches anyway as Nina kneels down in front of Diedre, pressing little kisses to the swells of her breasts, to her stomach, and to the line of flesh just above the panties. Diedre lets out a soft laugh as Nina hooks her thumbs in them and tugs them down her legs slowly, leaving kisses along the insides of her thighs all the way.

As much as he does enjoy watching the two of them, there’s an ache in his own groin and a burning desire to have somebody touching him he can’t deny. A frustrated noise escapes him and the two of them look over, wicked grins on their faces. Nina ducks her head in and, even if he can’t properly see what she’s doing from this angle, it’s all too obvious. Diedre wraps her legs around Nina and leans back, pleased noises coming from her throat.

It's pure agony to lie here, helpless and completely unattended to, while just inches away his two partners are pleasuring each other. He can see the way Diedre’s muscles clench and release as Nina works at her and god, he wants to be the one between her legs. He wants to be the one with a mouth on him.

Diedre lets out the most gorgeous noise and Edward can see the orgasm rippling through her. One of her hands twine in Nina’s hair, pushing her in with a desperate eagerness as she rides out the waves of her pleasure. She relaxes eventually and Nina moves her head up, trailing kisses up Diedre’s torso and throat until their lips meet for a passionate kiss.

“Girls,” Edward says for the second time tonight, pleading and longing all pushed into the single word. They won't leave him hanging for long, he knows, but the knowledge doesn't do much for the burning in his body.

They break away from each other after a moment and Diedre scoots over until she's sitting between his spread legs, her own legs tucked beneath her. “Sorry, sweetheart,” she says in a tone that doesn't sound sorry in the least. Her hands rest on her knees and she leans in until her mouth is mere centimeters away from his dick. The breaths ghosting along his hot skin are as wonderful as they are agonizing. “We got excited.”

Nina giggles as sits on the bed to pull off her shoes. Done, she crawls over and swings one leg over Edward’s torso, keeping her own body raised. “Thank you for your patience,” she says, fingers trailing up Edward’s chest. The touch brings a small sense of relief, but it's not enough. She lowers herself then, right on his chest, and Edward takes a deep breath; as he’d suspected, she isn’t wearing any underwear. As calm and sly as she looks, he can feel her arousal, her excitement, in how wet she is. “Would you like something for it?” she asks, and the bonds on his wrists are the only things keeping him from grabbing her and pulling her to him.

“Yes,” Edward breathes. He can feel his nerves singing with anticipation. Nina smiles at him (it would look sweet if he didn't know her better) and lets her fingers rest just under his chin. 

“What would you like?” she asks, voice as faux sweet as the smile still on her face. “You do deserve _something_ for waiting, after all.” She moves just slightly and god, it’s torture. He can feel her trembling against him; he knows she’s eager to get some pleasure for herself. But the girls, after all, have been blessed with the gift of patience.

Diedre’s breath is still wafting over him, and he can feel his dick twitching in his arousal and eagerness to be touched. “Touch me.” He tries to make it sound like a demand, but it comes out as a needy whine.

The fingers on his chin tap gently. “But Eddie,” she says, eyes wide in exaggerated confusion. “I'm already touching you. What more could you want?”

His hands strain against the bindings. It's expensive silk, strong, and he doesn't have to worry about it tearing. “You know what I want,” Edward answers, a bit more petulantly than he'd like. “I was under the impression I'm on _break._ ”

They both laugh then, and the warmth of the sound is the only thing that keeps him from getting annoyed. Nina walks herself forward on her knees, body raised until she’s hovering above his face. “Oh, alright, we'll go easy on you, then.” Nina wiggles her hips before settling down.

As soon as she moves, Diedre moves too. Edward can feel her take him in her mouth as his own mouth is covered by the scent and taste of Nina. It's an immediate and immense relief, and he sets to work quickly with his tongue. Nina rocks her hips back and forth, and he soon follows her rhythm, tongue running along her clit and teasing just outside her entrance. He keeps his eyes open while he works; the expression on her face is as delicious as the sounds escaping her throat. 

He's not silent himself, either. Diedre’s working on him just as dutifully, her head moving to take in more of his length and her fingers running over the skin still exposed. He bucks his hips up, eager for as much contact as he can get, and he can feel her cup him in one hand while her tongue drags across his skin.

Nina’s hands drop to rest on Edward's forehead, her fingers curled and pressing in hard against the closely-shaved hair on the top of his head. With each noise that he makes, her thighs squeeze in and the fingers on his head tighten. He doesn't mind that she's opted not to slip out of her clothes; she's gorgeous enough like this, towering above him as he pleasures her from below, ecstasy written clear on her features. His hands continue to pull with futility at the bonds in the desire to touch her, to hold her in his arms as she grinds herself down on his face.

His tongue presses hard against her clit, and she comes with a loud cry, her back arched and her legs squeezing in tight on either side of his head. He keeps his tongue moving, coaxing little spasms out of her as she rides out the orgasm. He can feel himself peaking, too, and all it takes is one _squeeze_ from Diedre and his body tenses, singing with the rush of pleasure that leaves his vision blurred and his head spinning.

Nina lifts herself shakily up and Edward breathes in, eyes closed for a brief moment as he comes back down from his orgasm. He can feel the bed shift as the two of them move, and suddenly Diedre’s hands are on his face. He looks up at her smiling down at him, her cheeks red and her lips full and shining. “Better?” she asks before bringing her face down to meet his lips with hers. He can taste himself on her, and he knows she can taste Nina on him. Edward lets out a satisfied hum into her mouth, and Diedre follows it with a soft laugh.

He can feel Nina’s hands untying the silk around his ankles. Diedre pulls back after a moment and works on the ones on his wrists. He's free soon enough; immediately he sits up and draws Diedre to him for another kiss, one hand tangled in her hair and the other resting on her lower back. She lets herself lean against him, breasts pressed against his chest, and her hands circle his waist.

Edward pulls back for a moment and watches as Nina comes up behind Diedre, her arms encircling both her and Edward. She presses kisses to the side of Diedre’s neck and throws a wink to him over her shoulder. “Glad we got you away from work for a moment,” she says with a grin.

“Not as glad as I am,” he answers with a grin of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving a comment letting me know your thoughts; I'd love to read them!


End file.
